<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Applin of my Eye by TheSassBrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361204">Applin of my Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit'>TheSassBrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, a bunch of fluff, and applins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:03:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop finally gets the courage to tell his childhood friend how he feels after Sonia points out that his pining is getting in the way of his studies. Hopefully, this plan will go smoothly. It just involves finding a very shy and elusive pokemon. Easy, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Applin of my Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I initially wanted this as a part of my Journey of a Champion story, but it just didn't fit well. So, here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop stared down at the page of the latest textbook Sonia had tasked him with reading. He was reading up on dragon pokémon and their anatomy and physiology. Some fun facts and local legends about each pokémon were in a sidebar.</p>
<p>What caught Hop’s attention was the applin. </p>
<p>It’s anatomy was unique, but it was the legend associated with it that interested him more. </p>
<p>“If you give the one you love an applin, you’ll be together forever,” he read. He sighed. If only that were true. He could just march right out with his team, find an applin, and give it to his childhood best friend. </p>
<p>The young assistant professor rested his chin in his hand, frowning. He and Ann were still close as ever, but for the past couple years he found himself wanting more. Before, he held his feelings back because of the gym challenge and the tournament. Then the eternatus incident happened. Then she had her Champion tour and duties. </p>
<p>Then the daft cooks with crazy hair came and ruined his plans again. </p>
<p>Then again, if they didn’t try to follow through with their plan, Hop never would have realized what he really wanted to do with his life. </p>
<p>The point was, every time Hop considered finally telling Ann that he loved her, something got in the way. Whether it be his own fear, or something else. He had a crush on her for the last year of their badge challenge. That was torture. Then they both just became busier and busier. </p>
<p>“Hop, are you okay? You’ve been staring at the same page for 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>Hop quickly closed the book, looking up at Sonia’s concerned face. “Yeah, just got lost in thought I suppose.”</p>
<p>Sonia didn’t look convinced. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Sonia smirked, tapping the front of the textbook. “Thinking about applins, hm?” </p>
<p>Hop spluttered, getting to his feet. The 18 year old laughed. “Why would I be thinking about applins? Their evolution cycle is interesting and all but-“</p>
<p>“Just tell Ann how you feel so you can focus again. Blimey your head is in the clouds half the time as is.”</p>
<p>Hop stared at Sonia for a long time, eyes narrowing. “Why do you think-“</p>
<p>“Because you make everyone around you bonkers when you both do nothing but stare at each other! You’d have to be blind to not see it.”</p>
<p>Hop sighed, sinking down into his chair again. Well, Leon wasn’t able to help him before, and there was no way he was asking his mum for advice. Sonia might be his only chance. “You think she actually feels the same?”</p>
<p>Sonia blinked in surprise for a moment before her eyes softened. “Of course. Its obvious you both care for each other very much.” She sat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>He looked up at the ceiling, feeling embarrassment wash over him. Only Leon and his pokemon knew about how he felt about Ann. “Not really, but you’re right. It’s all I can think about.”</p>
<p>Sonia laughed softly. “I’ll say. Well, I guess that settles it. No new assignments until you get this figured out!”</p>
<p>Hop spluttered, almost falling out of his chair. “What?!”</p>
<p>Sonia winked. “My gran used to say that an unfocused mind doesn’t retain anything. We need to solve your problem or else you won’t get further in your studies.” She then rolled her eyes. “Besides I already lost my bet to Leon, I might as well help you.”</p>
<p>Hop narrowed his eyes. “You and Leon had a bet?!” </p>
<p>Sonia waved it off. “Not important. Now, Ann is in Wyndon right now. Why don’t you-”</p>
<p>A chirp from Hop’s rotom had them both looking down at his phone. </p>
<p>Ann’s face showed up on the screen. Sonia quickly gestured to it, giving him a thumbs up. “Ask her to meet you for something! Use Zamazenta as an excuse, anything!”</p>
<p>Hop gulped, pressing the answer button. Sonia pressed the speaker button. Hop didn’t have time to stop her. </p>
<p>“Hop! People are annoying!” Ann spat immediately. </p>
<p>Hop couldn’t help but laugh. Ann was always the nicer of the two of them, but she was more likely to keep her thoughts to herself and explode later. “Who made the great Champion angry this time?”</p>
<p>“You know that gossip reporter that asks about my love life all the time? Or about my family and everything? One of these days I just need to let Baby have a go at the git.”</p>
<p>Hop frowned. “What did they ask?”</p>
<p>“They asked about my dad! They had the audacity to ask if he left my mum and me. Who asks someone that?!”</p>
<p>Hop’s frown grew. Sonia’s frown deepened as well. Ann’s dad died of a chronic illness years ago. “I dunno, but that’s shite.” </p>
<p>“Uuuuugggghhhh, but I know if I let Baby just have at it that will make Galar look bad.”</p>
<p>Hop wondered if Lee had to deal with this too. Hop never really paid attention to all of the interviews he had to do. The only ones he did bother to watch came from battling magazines and League announcements. </p>
<p>“Leon always was good at deflecting those questions by switching the topic or being vague,” Sonia chimed in. </p>
<p>Hop glared at her. </p>
<p>“Oh hey Sonia! Am I on speaker?”</p>
<p>Hop rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Ann, you started to rant before I could warn ya. My hands are full so Sonia picked up the call.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay! Tell me what you guys are working on. It’ll distract me. I’ll have to ask Leon for advice about the press.”</p>
<p>Hop grinned. “He’ll be happy to help.”</p>
<p>Sonia tapped the textbook, arching a brow. Her expression seemed to say ‘Get a move on’. </p>
<p>“So what’re you studying now Hop?” Ann asked. </p>
<p>“Right, we started working on studying dragon types. I was just reading about how applins evolve.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! They evolve into either flapple or appletun right?” </p>
<p>Hop started to get excited, remembering why he was reading on the pokemon in the first place. “They’re unique in how they evolve. There’s not too many species that evolve with food so I was reading up on the science behind it.” </p>
<p>“Tell me more.”</p>
<p>Hop started to get lost in explaining everything to Ann that he almost completely forgot Sonia was sitting near him. The professor eventually left, patting Hop’s shoulder and giving him a pointed look before giving him some privacy. </p>
<p>“I just wish I could study one up close. Sonia was thinking about letting me have a field day with my team soon.”</p>
<p>“Think I can come with you? I’ve been wanting to see more dragon types. We didn’t see too many when we traveled for our gym challenge.”</p>
<p>Hop’s heart started to thud in his chest. It has been a long time since he and Ann have traveled together. That would be the perfect time, a voice that suspiciously sounded like Sonia said in his head. “That would be ace. I’ll ask Sonia if we can make it happen. Don’t want to leave her short handed at the lab after all.”</p>
<p>“Perfect! I hope we can go. I miss camping with you.”</p>
<p>Hop’s heart almost crashed out of his chest. She missed camping with him?! “M-me too mate.”</p>
<p>“We did it for so long, it’s strange when I go by myself now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Ann was silent for a long time before she said, “Well, let me know what Sonia says! I really hope we can.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be the first to know.”</p>
<p>They finally ended the conversation and Hop looked up at Sonia’s smirking face on the second floor. “I have been wanting to have a few applins to study around here,” she said, suddenly looking serious. “I want to study their gigantimax forms as well, so it would actually help. You and the Champion would be the perfect people to bring me prime specimens.” </p>
<p>Hop leapt out of his chair. “You mean it? And you won’t be short here?” </p>
<p>Sonia put her hands on her hips. “What did we just talk about?! This would also be a good opportunity to tell Ann how you feel! And I can get Leon or my gran to help if I really need it.” She pumped her first. “I’m counting on you! I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>Hop couldn’t help but beam up at Sonia. </p>
<p>Maybe it was time he reached for happiness.</p><hr/>
<p>Ann couldn’t help but feel jittery from excitement as she stood at the base of the entrance to Hammerlocke. </p>
<p>Hop had confirmed their field trip and she couldn’t wait to see him again. Ever since she became Champion and he began his studies, they haven’t been able to visit as often as they used too. She missed him. She missed being with her best friend. </p>
<p>She bit her lip, thinking about the other reasons she wanted to find an applin. A young boy stopped her in Hammerlocke one day and he told her the tale of the applin and how the girl he fancied was moving soon. Being the Champion she was, she promised to find him one. She also wanted an applin for herself. Or at least use it as an icebreaker for what she wanted to say. </p>
<p>The last couple years had been torturous at times because she did the very thing she never thought she would do. She fell for Hop. Her heart never stood a chance against his kindness and courage. He was passionate about anything he did and loved to help others. </p>
<p>While she didn’t view this as a bad thing, one fear remained. What if he didn’t see her the same way? </p>
<p>Was their friendship strong enough to survive that? </p>
<p>It survived her beating him for the chance at the championship title, but even that took a lot of time to heal. </p>
<p>She looked at her pokemon. They seemed to notice her nervousness, staring at her with worry. “Sorry guys, I’ll make sure you all have fun still.”</p>
<p>Baby, her rillaboom, rumbled, reaching out to run the back of his hand down her arm. She smiled at him, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. “Thanks cutie pie.”</p>
<p>Pixie, her ninetails, nudged her next looking up at her with wide eyes. Ann smiled at her. All of her pokemon were wanting attention now and she just accepted her fate. “Alright, pokepile!”</p>
<p>They all chirped happily, swamping her as they gave her kisses and hugs. Ann couldn’t help but giggle, trying to give all of her pokemon love. It used to be so easy when they were small. Now with a hulking rillaboom, ninetails, obstagoon, runerigus, corviknight, and hatterene, she didn’t stand a chance. </p>
<p>When they finally all pulled away, her hatterene gave her a pointed look. “I know Hattie, I’ve been on a roller coaster ride lately.”</p>
<p>Hatterene hated emotions. While Ann was close enough with Hattie to not have the pokemon smack her into the stratosphere with her braid, she could tell her pokemon got annoyed still. Hattie trilled, tracing the end of her braid along Ann’s cheek. “Thanks girl.”</p>
<p>She held her arms out for the fairy type. “How do I look?”</p>
<p>Hattie tilted her head, staring at her for a long time before nodding in approval. Ann stayed practical for camping. She wore her track trousers and hoodie with a t-shirt and had a stocking cap for the cold nights, but she wondered if she should have brought make up. She shook the idea away. That was just daft. “Hop never cared about how I looked anyway,” she grumbled. </p>
<p>Baby huffed, giving her a deadpan look.</p>
<p>She frowned at her pokemon. “What? You see something I don’t?”</p>
<p>Baby snorted, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Ann!”</p>
<p>Ann looked up, smiling when she saw Hop’s corviknight, Corvi, slowly descending from the sky. Corvi landed, looking at his trainer on his back. “Thanks mate,” Hop said, sliding down from the pokemon’s back. Corvi cawed happily, nudging his beak against Hop’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Ann tried not to blush as she looked at him. She could swear he got taller since she last saw him. </p>
<p>He let out his other pokemon who immediately flocked to hers. “Hey,” he said, hitching his backpack up higher. </p>
<p>Ann smiled wider, racing forward to give him a hug. Above everything else she was feeling, she missed him the most. “Hey,” she said softly, burying her face in the front of his sweater. She pulled back and looked up at him. “You need to stop growing. Don’t want to break my neck having to look up at you all the time.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you need to grow taller.”</p>
<p>Ann rolled her eyes, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder before leading the way toward the Dusty Bowl. “Careful there Professor.”</p>
<p>“Assistant,” Hop laughed. </p>
<p>Ann looked at him over her shoulder with a wide smile. “Not for long knowing you.”</p>
<p>Hop shrugged. “I’ve still got a long way to go.”</p>
<p>Ann huffed, looking ahead again. “You already know more about pokemon than I do.”</p>
<p>They caught up as they walked. Their pokemon played as they went, only settling down when they reached the outskirts of town. “Alright Professor, what’s the plan to find applins?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Hop pulled out what she dubbed his PokeNotes. He was keeping notes on pokemon long before they finished their gym challenge. “Applins burrow into apples as soon as they hatch so we need to find the apple tree grove near here.”</p>
<p>Ann nodded, knowing just the place. “I think we camped there before. We just need to watch out for bird pokemon right?”</p>
<p>Hop nodded, tucking his notes away. “They’re applin’s natural predators, so we’ll need to have Corvi and Evan keep the skies clear for us as we look.”</p>
<p>Ann nodded, whistling to Evan. Her corviknight squawked, flying down. Corvi flew down with her. “Right, when we get to the apple grove, you guys need to scare all the flying pokemon away while we look.”</p>
<p>Evan nodded, squawking at Corvi. Both corviknight flew back up into the air. “Can’t believe they were little rookidee on route 2 once,” Hop said, watching them in amazement. </p>
<p>“I know. Before you showed up, I was thinking about how small they all used to be,” Ann said, looking at her pokemon lovingly. Baby was running ahead with Hop’s inteleon, Squirt. Her ninetails and his dubwool stayed next to them. Meanwhile, Ann’s obstagoon and hatterene stayed with Hop’s snorlax. Ann looked around, noticing a certain pincurchin and cramorant weren’t out. “Where’s Pinch and Gulpie?”</p>
<p>Hop sighed. “Pinch isn’t fast enough. Poor guy can’t really keep up when I’m walking. And I figured it would be better to keep Gulpie in his pokeball until we actually catch some applin. We don’t want him scaring them.”</p>
<p>“How’s your toxtricity doing?”</p>
<p>Hop perked up. When Hop was in his slump during the gym challenge, his toxel wanted to stay at the pokemon sanctuary and Hop decided to let him go. “He’s doing great. The professor at the sanctuary said he’s pretty protective of the other toxel there.”</p>
<p>Hop then looked around. “Where’s Shadow?”</p>
<p>“When we’re traveling he just sinks into the ground and follows. He’s okay.”</p>
<p>Due to the massive pokemon surrounding them, most wild pokemon left them alone as they walked. Ann loved this new development. It allowed her to truly enjoy traveling. </p>
<p>“So, have you learned more about their evolution process or will you not find out more until you catch one?” she asked, peeking up at him. Wait, was that stubble on his jaw? And wait, since when did that look good on him?</p>
<p>Hop nodded. “We only know so much from other studies. I’m excited that Sonia is letting me conduct my own study.” </p>
<p>Ann smiled. He sounded the happiest he had been in a long time. “Is this the first one that’s all on your own?”</p>
<p>Hop smiled. “Yep! And this is a higher difficulty one, so hopefully that means Sonia thinks I can handle it.”</p>
<p>Ann’s rotom beeped and she let it fly out, showing her where they were on the map. “Speaking of your study, we’re close to the apple grove.”</p>
<p>“C’mon then!”</p>
<p>Hop started to run ahead and Ann couldn’t help but shake her head with a smile. </p>
<p>Some things never change.</p><hr/>
<p>Once camp was set up, Hop was eager to get moving. </p>
<p>He wasn’t lying to Ann earlier, Sonia did trust him to conduct his own study on applin, but he still couldn’t get what else she said out of his head. </p>
<p>“Use this to move forward in your career and with Ann. Remember, you deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>Hop was grateful to have people like Sonia in his life. One of them being the girl setting up her tent across from him. Even though Ann beat him in pokemon battling, she was still one of his biggest supporters. Maybe it wasn’t a big surprise he fell for her. She was strong, kind, passionate, and was one of the most caring people he knew. </p>
<p>Pixie, her ninetails, was next to her and nudging her hand every time it was free. Ann giggled, reaching down and cupping the ninetail’s face in her hands before pecking Pixie’s nose. “You’re such an attention hog,” Ann laughed.</p>
<p>Hop’s heart seemed too big for his chest as he watched her. Arceus, she was too adorable. </p>
<p>One of his new favorite things was watching Ann interact with any pokemon. She had a way with them that most trainers wished they could achieve their whole careers. She also always did this cute little squat whenever she talked to littler ones and she was never afraid to hug the big ones and-</p>
<p>He shook the thoughts away, focusing again. He really did need to conduct a study and he had to prepare. He got his camera ready. “Hop?”</p>
<p>Hop looked over at Ann. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>She tucked some hair behind her ear and Hop tried to not pay attention to how she was biting her lip. “Is it okay if I catch or keep one of the applin we get? I met this young boy in Hammerlocke and he wants to give one to the girl he fancies.”</p>
<p>Hop almost laughed. She would want to help someone. “So you know the story behind applin?”</p>
<p>Ann laughed. “That if you give one to the person you like you’ll be together forever? Do you believe it?”</p>
<p>Hop shrugged. “There’s a lot about pokemon we still don’t know. Maybe it is true.”</p>
<p>Ann hummed in thought, petting Pixie’s head. “How would you even conduct that study?”</p>
<p>“Sonia said that there’s some things that should just be left a mystery with pokemon, I think this is one of them.” Hop picked up the camera and the pokeballs that were donated from the lab. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Ann readjusted her stocking hat. “You bet!”</p>
<p>Arceus, she was too cute. </p>
<p>Hop could feel his heart racing as they stepped into the apple grove. He also seemed hyperaware of Ann’s presence at his side. He really wanted to tell her, but now wasn’t the right time. He had to wait for the perfect moment. </p>
<p>It was the perfect time of year to come to the grove. It was right before the harvest so all the apples were heavy and ripe, perfect for the pokemon. Baby was quick to start reaching for apples, eating them in one bite. Ann jumped up and picked one, tossing it to her rillaboom. “Okay, now what do we do?”</p>
<p>“Well, now we sit and wait. Applins are pretty shy.”</p>
<p>Ann nodded, sitting down on the ground. “You mean we get to relax with our pokemon while waiting for another one? I’m so happy I got to come with you now.”</p>
<p>Hop couldn’t help but smile, getting his camera ready. He looked through the lense, nodding in satisfaction before sitting next to her. “Is Champion life really that bad?” </p>
<p>Ann shrugged, picking a blade of grass. She started to turn it between her fingers. “Not really. I actually love it.”</p>
<p>Hop could tell when she was lying by now. “Is it the reporters?”</p>
<p>Ann sighed, tossing the blade of grass away. “A little. I just don’t get why they automatically thought my dad...nevermind.”</p>
<p>Hop sighed, sitting down next to her. “Doesn’t help that the last Champion’s dad did that.”</p>
<p>Ann’s face fell. She was there for him when his dad up and left. And he was there for her when hers passed away. “It’s just bollocks that they think that has anything to do with me and my pokemon. And I’m sad that Leon had to go through that too.” </p>
<p>Hop didn’t know what to say. He looked out at the trees, keeping an eye out for the applin’s unique eyes. “Sorry mate.”</p>
<p>Ann shook her head. “I need to just get over it. It’s not going to be the last time this happens. Leon gave me good advice on how to deal with it too.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean it isn’t shite to deal with though.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. Besides,” she looked up at him with a genuine smile. “I have you and many others to help me. I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>Hop couldn’t help but smile back. She had one of those smiles that were infectious, dimples and all. He focused on the apples again. </p>
<p>“We’re looking for the eyes, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day looking for applin, moving to a different spot of the grove occasionally. </p>
<p>Even if they didn’t find any, Hop enjoyed just spending time with Ann again. </p>
<p>He just hoped he would eventually work up the courage to do what he actually wanted to do.</p><hr/>
<p>Ann never thought she would be sick of apple curry, but after making it for dinner every day for three days she finally believed she might be. </p>
<p>Baby never stopped his berry picking habit. The Berry Bag was overflowing and Ann didn’t want them to go to waste. She stirred the berry mix, wondering if she should try sweet and sour flavors tonight. At least that would be a change from what she had been making. </p>
<p>Hop was cutting apples nearby. </p>
<p>“If you want I can make a different kind of curry tonight,” she said, looking over at him. </p>
<p>Hop shrugged. “I don’t mind. I always love your food. Doesn’t matter if its apples or anything else.”</p>
<p>Ann’s cheeks heated up at the compliment. Sure she was good at cooking, but Hop always acted like her curries were ambrosia. “If you say so,” she laughed. </p>
<p>Ann tossed an apple to Baby before focusing on cooking again. </p>
<p>Her rillaboom snorted in surprise and Ann looked at him in worry. Her own eyes widened when she saw the apple in her pokemon’s hands. </p>
<p>A large pair of eyes were where the leaves should have been. </p>
<p>“Hop!” she whispered, staring at the apple.</p>
<p>Hop gasped slowly walking toward Baby. “Hey mate, can I hold that apple for a moment?”</p>
<p>Baby held out the apple to Hop. He was uninterested in it now that he knew he couldn’t eat it. </p>
<p>Hop gently took the apple and the eyes in the top zipped back into the fruit. “Hey, it’s okay. No one's gonna hurt you here. We’ve been wanting to meet you.” </p>
<p>He took it over to his work space, gently setting it on the table. Ann quickly put water in the curry pot, letting the mixture simmer. She hurried to Hop’s side, looking at the applin. He was currently scanning it with his pokedex. “This is a female. Half a kilogram. Hm…” He quickly wrote down some notes, mumbling a little. </p>
<p>Ann smiled down at the little pokemon. “Hey girl, we’re so happy to meet you.”</p>
<p>The eyes started to poke out of the top of the apple. </p>
<p>“I know we’re big and scary looking, but we just want to be your friend. Promise. Sorry I tossed your apple to Baby. I didn’t know you were in there.”</p>
<p>Hop nodded, giving her the okay to pick it up. </p>
<p>Ann gently picked the pokemon up. The pokemon finally let out a chirp, eyes fully coming out of the apple and it’s little tail trailed along her hand. “You’re so sweet,” she cooed. </p>
<p>“She is, isn’t she? I wonder if temperament determines if they like sweet or tart apples? Does that determine how they evolve?” Hop wrote down more notes. </p>
<p>Ann couldn’t help but smile. Hop loved pokemon so much. The fact he wanted to know every little thing about them was incredible to her. The applin chirped looking up at Hop with curious eyes. It kept looking back and forth between them. </p>
<p>“Are you a sweet girl or a tart one?” Ann asked, gently running her finger along the pokemon’s tail. </p>
<p>The pokemon seemed more interested in both of them the more they just sat and interacted with her. Eventually, her eyes were fully out and she let out little trills every so often. </p>
<p>Hop, meanwhile, was asking every question he could possibly ask. </p>
<p>“They don’t seem to travel in groups. Are they solitary pokemon? Are all their eyes and skin that color or are they distinct like some species? I wonder-” He was scribbling notes like mad. </p>
<p>Ann couldn’t help but snort out a laugh, sharing a look with the applin. The applin chirped happily. “I know, he’s silly. But that’s why we like him.”</p>
<p>“Ann, do you think you can hold her for a little bit while I take a closer look at her?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>She sat in one of the little fold out chairs he brought, just letting him study the pokemon. She couldn’t help but watch him as he focused. Yep, that was definitely stubble on his jaw now. She looked for the little mole on the front of his neck. As he got taller, she noticed her eyes naturally trailing toward that small little dot more. He leaned closer and she felt her heart start to thud heavily in her chest. She knew he was looking at the pokemon in her hands, but she couldn’t help but start imagining if he was leaning in for another reason. </p>
<p>Arceus, she should just hand the little pokemon over to him and just tell him. </p>
<p>But they had the rest of the week for the study, she didn’t want to ruin it. </p>
<p>“I wonder, do they stay in one apple or do they need multiple before they evolve?” Hop asked, finally putting his notes away. </p>
<p>“Maybe we can let her look at some when this apple starts to go bad?” </p>
<p>Hop perked up, hurrying over to the mountain of apples their Pokémon made. “That’s not a bad idea!” </p>
<p>The two spent the rest of the time the curry simmered looking for apples before Ann had to finish cooking. The applin was letting Hop hold her now, looking content. Ann stirred the apple chunks into the mixture, grinning at the smell. Her mum always told her to put cinnamon in when apple curry was involved, it was probably why it was her favorite. </p>
<p>She peeked into the rice pot, grinning at the perfectly cooked rice. “Hop, can you-“</p>
<p>She was surprised to see him already reaching for their foldable plates. “C’mon Ann, it hasn’t been that long,” he laughed.</p>
<p>Ann giggled. “Remember to make one for our new friend.”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>She dished the curry out after he divided the rice, feeling proud of herself. She always enjoyed cooking for others. She hadn’t got to do that too often lately. </p>
<p>The little applin looked at the curry curiously, only taking a bite when the other Pokémon started to dig in. She then squealed and almost dove into the bowl Hop made for her. </p>
<p>“Blimey, guess she likes it,” Hop laughed, gently petting the applin. </p>
<p>Ann couldn’t help but laugh too. “Maybe she’ll tell her friends.”</p>
<p>Hop snorted, happily taking another bite from his plate. </p>
<p>Ann couldn’t help but feel extremely happy in that moment. She was surrounded by her Pokémon, she was under the stars, and the boy of her dreams was at her side. </p>
<p>She looked down at the little applin. Should she do it now? </p>
<p>Arceus, this was Hop she was talking about. This shouldn’t be so hard! </p>
<p>The little applin looked up at her again and she got the feeling she knew her inner turmoil. Maybe they did know something about emotions that led to the legend. Or it was just a tradition because of the harvest in ancient times like Hop theorized. He said that because harvests used to be treated as a holiday, young people would give applins to each other because of the festivities. </p>
<p>Ann liked to believe that the applins really did know something though. It might give her the courage she needed. </p>
<p>With a sigh, the Champion looked up at the stars. </p>
<p>“Sonia told me about some constellations.”</p>
<p>Ann looked over at Hop, who set his empty plate aside and moved to where she was sitting on the blanket she laid out. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Hop set the little applin between them. The little Pokémon was napping now. He sat next to her, leaning back on one hand. </p>
<p>Ann tried to not notice how he was practically leaning into her now. His hand was slightly behind her, almost tucking her into his side. This was blissful torture. </p>
<p>Hop pointed up to the brightest star. “That’s Ho-ohs beak, and if you follow this cluster…”</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long they both sat there just looking up at the stars. Eventually, they both laid back on the blanket and he started to just talk about what he’s learned so far. Ann was content to just listen to him, resting her hand at her side. His hand eventually came down, bumping into hers. Before he could pull away, she intertwined her fingers with his. </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, just continuing to explain what he learned about eevees. </p>
<p>Ann felt her heart swell in her chest, closing her eyes as she listened to him.</p>
<p>Even if she didn’t have the courage now, she still had hope.</p><hr/>
<p>Hop couldn’t believe his luck. </p>
<p>After the first applin appeared, they seemed to be crawling out of the woodworks now. </p>
<p>Not all of them came close, but he was able to study them in numbers and mostly undisturbed. His notebook was almost full and he couldn’t wait to tell Sonia what he found. He came to the conclusion that, yes, their personality did determine what apples they lived in. He was excited to see how the bolder, or hot tempered ones went to the tarter apples and how the calm ones went to the sweeter apples. </p>
<p>Flapples and appletuns were leaving the grove alone, confirming Hop’s suspicions about them being solitary Pokémon. </p>
<p>Ann was lucky and caught a Pokémon for the boy she met in Hammerlocke. She was happy she was going to be able to help him. </p>
<p>He got all of his notes and pictures in order, happy with the results of his study. There was just one thing that remained.</p>
<p>He had to tell her. </p>
<p>Even looking at her made his heart ache. </p>
<p>He peeked over at his best friend, smiling at how she was playing with the applin she caught for the boy. She was so cute, letting it cuddle against her cheek and everything.  Ann was cooing at the Pokémon, giving it the baby talk she gave all Pokémon. Her Pokémon were sitting in the grass around her, enjoying the weak fall sunlight that filtered through the branches. </p>
<p>A small chirp had him looking down at the first little applin they found. She was one of the few that didn’t evolve, looking up at him with wide eyes. She had started to follow him, much to his excitement. Maybe this meant she would come back to the lab with him. Then again...maybe she would be the perfect one to give to Ann. </p>
<p>“What do you think? Think she’ll accept you?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>The applin chirped happily. </p>
<p>Hop couldn’t help but smile. He picked the little applin up, looking over at his best friend again. </p>
<p>Well, at least they were getting ready to leave. If this went tits up he could at least hide from her for a little while. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her. </p>
<p>Ann looked up at him, smiling widely. “I think this little guy will be perfect for Edgar. The girl he likes will love this.”</p>
<p>Hop’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears and he could feel his palms start to sweat. His cheeks felt hot and he cleared his throat. All of his Pokémon were looking at him expectantly. The little applin’s chirp of encouragement had him finally taking the dive. He knelt next to her. </p>
<p>“Ann, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>Ann’s smile lowered slightly as she tilted her head, now curious. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>This was it. This could be the moment their friendship was ruined. </p>
<p>“I actually wanted to find an applin for another, kind of selfish reason. But I can’t keep this to myself anymore.”</p>
<p>Ann’s expression was between curious and confused now. </p>
<p>Hop finally just held out the little applin to her, looking at the Pokémon and his hands instead of the love of his life. “I’ve loved you for years, I...just didn’t realize it was more than friends until recently,” he managed to stammer out.</p>
<p>A sniff had him looking up and his heart dropped when he saw tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Oh bollocks, he made her cry again.</p>
<p>“Ann?” He almost dropped the poor applin trying to get closer to her. He almost fell on his face too. </p>
<p>Ann sniffed again, wiping her tears away. “Really?”</p>
<p>The smile on her face was encouraging and he couldn’t help but feel hope. “Yeah, I started to fancy you during the gym challenge.”</p>
<p>Ann started to smile wider, dark brown eyes twinkling. “Of course you’re using the applin I was planning to use,” she laughed, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>Hop stared at her in shock. She was planning the same thing?! A laugh bubbled out his lips and he couldn’t stop himself from resting his forehead against hers. “Beat you at something for once.” </p>
<p>That really had her laughing and his heart soared at the sound. </p>
<p>Her hand reached up and rested on his cheek and he took the final leap. </p>
<p>He imagined what his first kiss would be like many times. He never imagined something as perfect as this. Ann’s lips gently rested against his, and he could feel her smiling into the kiss. He reached forward with his free hand, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened for a moment before they pulled away from each other. </p>
<p>Hop nuzzled his nose against hers, causing her to giggle. “I love you,” he said softly, hoping he wasn’t saying it too soon.</p>
<p>She beamed up at him, eyes tearing up again. “I love you too. I have for a long time.”</p>
<p>Hop’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and his body felt light. That fact that someone as amazing as her loved him was incredible. She loved him. </p>
<p>He almost felt tears start to burn in his eyes but he swallowed them down. “I love you,” he said again. He didn’t want to stop saying it. </p>
<p>“I love you,” she said back, hand reaching further to curl around the back of his neck. He almost melted when her fingers ran through his hair. </p>
<p>He finally set the poor little applin down and she set the one she was holding down. He wrapped both arms around her and he let out a yelp when she basically pushed him onto his back before leaning over him. </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember a more beautiful sight. </p>
<p>The sun was shining perfectly through the trees, almost making it seem like she had a halo. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell around him and he couldn’t help but reach up and tuck some behind her ear. Arceus it was soft. </p>
<p>The most beautiful part was her eyes and smile. He was proud of himself. He made her this happy. And she made him happy. He couldn’t believe he was scared to tell her. </p>
<p>She leaned down and Hop just accepted the fact they would be there longer than they intended as she kissed him again.</p>
<p>He didn’t care.</p><hr/>
<p>Ann waved goodbye as Edgar, the little boy that begged her to find an applin, ran down the sidewalk with the one she gave him. </p>
<p>“Hope it works for him,” Hop said, sticking his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Ann smiled. “I’m sure it will. Besides, that little Pokémon will make either of them happy.”</p>
<p>Hop looked over at her, intertwining his fingers with hers. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He loved her. She felt her smile grow wider and her cheeks were almost hurting from how often she was doing it now. A small chirp had her looking at the little applin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“What should we name her?” Ann asked, squeezing Hop’s hand. </p>
<p>“Dunno. You’re better with the nicknames luv.”</p>
<p>Her heart skipped at the pet name. Others have called her that, sure, but it was different coming from Hop. </p>
<p>She hummed in thought, looking back at the applin. She looked at Ann with wide eyes, trilling happily. </p>
<p>“Honeycrisp.”</p>
<p>Hop threw back his head with a laugh. “A type of apple?!”</p>
<p>Ann huffed playfully, smirking up at him. “Can you come up with something better?” </p>
<p>Hop sighed, smiling. “It fits her. I like it.” </p>
<p>Ann pulled him along, just like she always did. “Good, now lets get her back to the lab so you and Sonia can study her.”</p>
<p>Hop gave her a confused look. “But she’s yours.”</p>
<p>Ann shook her head. “Remember? I wanted to give her to you too. So she’s our Pokémon.” </p>
<p>Hop smiled, letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah, she’s ours.” He tugged on her hand and Ann looked up, happy to get a kiss from him. </p>
<p>Honeycrisp looked as happy as can be on her shoulder, trilling happily all the way to the train station.</p><hr/>
<p>Sonia couldn’t help but smile from her office area. </p>
<p>Ann was starting to come by and just sit in Hop’s work area with their applin more and more. At first, Sonia was worried that she would distract Hop, but was happy to see the opposite happen. Hop was flying through his studies now. And she knew he was retaining the information because he was acing every test and challenge she threw at him. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but smile down at the young couple. </p>
<p>Ann was sorting through books while Hop typed up a report. She seemed happy to just help him, even if he wasn’t focused on her. </p>
<p>Sonia almost had a stroke when they walked into her lab hand in hand with an applin on Ann’s shoulder. She actually doubted that he could do it. Then again, she should have known better. </p>
<p>Once Hop had a goal, he put everything he had into it. She saw that spirit of his again and again over the years. </p>
<p>Ann was the same way. </p>
<p>Eventually, the Champion stood up from her spot next to the Assistant Professor, kissing him on the cheek before leaving. She probably had a meeting with Leon. </p>
<p>She frowned at the thought of her best friend. </p>
<p>She got her rotomphone out.</p>
<p>
  <b>S:</b>
  <i> you won</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:</b>
  <i> ???</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>S:</b>
  <i> the kiddos are dating now. I owe you lunch</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:</b>
  <i> told you</i>
</p>
<p>The little emoji sticking its tongue out at the end of the message almost made Sonia call off the whole bet. But, she was a woman of her word. </p>
<p>She watched the dopey, lovesick expression on Hop’s face as he watched Ann leave. </p>
<p>Then again, she was okay with losing the bet. </p>
<p>The kids were happy, that was what really mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>